


小红帽

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 腹黑小红帽vs纯情小白狼
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 15





	小红帽

李旻浩提着篮子，篮子里装着东儿，顺儿和多利，他戴着小红帽愉快地走在郊外的小路上，打算把圣诞节做的巧克力薯片送给表弟尝一尝。  
小红帽走着走着，不知不觉被脚下的罂粟花吸引，跟着妖艳的花朵踏进了密林深处。  
白色的雾霭不知何时从各处升了起来，野花的分布变得稀疏了，阴暗的角落里不时传来野兽阴恻恻的嚎叫。小红帽顿了顿，停住脚步，向四周看了看，他总觉得有什么东西在悄悄地尾随着他。  
他站在一颗巨大的毒蘑菇前蹲下身子，默默数了五秒。以这样将后背展露给敌人的姿态能麻痹对方，引它现出真身，果不其然，一阵凉风拂过后脑勺，一只兽物的身影逆着树影漏下的光掠过李旻浩的后颈，他转头一看，只见一只毛茸茸的雪白小狼正对着他的篮筐子摇着尾巴流哈喇子。他冷眼瞧着小白狼用嘴把顺儿东儿多利拱来拱去，然后叼出了巧克力薯片。眨巴着浅蓝灰色的眼睛，对着李旻浩摇尾巴。  
“不准吃。”小红帽冷漠无情地把薯片装了回去。然后把瑟缩的顺儿东儿多利用帕子遮住，往密林外走去。  
小白狼呜咽了两声，转了两圈蹲坐在毒蘑菇前望着小红帽离去的背影。  
等那蹦蹦跳跳的背影完全消失在视野，小白狼摇身一变，变成了人形，撅着嘟嘟嘴：  
“小红帽，你完了！”  
小狼敏捷地从不为人知的近道包抄过去，比小红帽提前到了表弟家。  
这时，另一条道上的小红帽又被别的事物吸引了，他差不多忘了要给表弟送圣诞薯片这件事。  
小狼清清嗓子，站在门口敲敲门。  
“是谁呀？”里面粗声粗气地问。  
“是我呀，小红帽。”小狼第一次学着撒谎，漂亮的银灰色绒耳都染上了粉红。  
“是你呀小红帽，”那声音的主人说着，没有戒心地把门拉开，只见他头上戴着一顶小绿帽，屋里竟然还有一个人，也绿油油的，身上缠着闪闪发亮的绿色箔纸，宛如一颗圣诞树。  
六目相对，一时大眼瞪小眼，都不知作何反应。  
小狼本来的如意算盘是进门就把表弟给吞进肚里，没想到屋里除了小绿帽还有柯圣诞树，这下他不知如何是好了。  
“啊！”小绿帽大叫一声，把小狼吓了一跳。  
“好可爱的小狗啊！玹辰，你快来看！”  
“呀！不如一起加入我们的圣诞装扮计划吧！”  
小狼被强行拽进屋里被五花大绑扮成木乃伊扔到床上直挺挺地躺着动弹不得。  
小绿帽喜滋滋地搂着他研究雪白的狼尾巴，“啊……这手感……唔……太奇妙了，竟然和真的一样诶！”说着还拽了拽。小狼臊得快哭了，有没有谁能告诉这个一刻不停撒娇发嗲的家伙，狼族的尾巴是很隐私的部位，不能让陌生人随便碰的！  
整件事唯一顺利的部分在于，他成功混进屋了，等小红帽来了，他就装作送外卖的，再伺机反击，把圣诞薯片还有小红帽一口吃掉！  
这时，丢下顺儿东儿多利跑来跑去采完花的小红帽终于想起自己还要去表弟小绿帽家送圣诞薯片。  
这时小绿帽和圣诞树为了好好地打扮小狼，冲到树林里去搜罗花朵和野果了。连门也忘了关。  
看到表弟家的屋门敞开着，小红帽感到很奇怪。他一走进屋子看见躺在床上被绑起来的小狼完全忘记隐藏的耳朵和漂亮的尾巴就明白了这是怎么一回事。  
他反手把门别上，走到床前坐下：“哎，你是谁？”  
“我是送外卖的。”  
“送什么外卖呀？”  
“嗯……披萨。”  
“你不会送的是我表弟吧。”  
“什么？”  
“没事。既然是送外卖的，那我点的餐也送到了吧？”  
“什，什么餐？”小狼结结巴巴地问。  
小红帽把帽子摘下来，眼睛带着一丝狡黠，附在小狼耳边吐着热气：“狼肉。”

小狼从小到大听说过很多狼扮演成人类去人的家里装作家庭成员，欺骗人类靠近再吃掉人类的。但是这个阴森森的小红帽着实让他吓得快哭了，尾巴尖都在发抖。  
天知道，他只是想吃一口巧克力薯片。不至于送上一条狼命吧。  
李旻浩把篮子打开，从里面拿出一块香喷喷的巧克力薯片。喂进小狼嘴里：“告诉我，你叫什么名字呀？”  
被强行投喂了一大口，小狼泪光盈盈口齿不清地回答：“Ch……chris。”  
李旻浩俯下身子把他口中最后一点薯片夺走了，舌头还在小狼软软的嘴唇上打了个转。小狼的双手被捆在床头，挣扎也无济于事，只好任小红帽用力一撕，衣服便破成两片布，露出结实的白晃晃的胸膛来。  
李旻浩低头亲小狼的耳朵。小狼瑟缩了一下。要知道，狼族的耳朵和尾巴一样，都是非常隐私而且敏感的部位……  
“你跟踪我一路，是不是喜欢我呀？”小红帽的手在小狼背上胡乱摸索，他的人类气息熏得小狼气短胸闷，眼泪在眼眶里打转，白白嫩嫩的皮肤被又摸又捏，不多时边红了一片。  
小狼咬着下唇，恨自己尾随了一个邪恶又无耻的人类。  
原来不是所以的小红帽都像童话里那样天真善良呀。  
最可恨的是，小狼感觉自己的身体，正因为那一路往禁区滑移的不安分的抚摸，而逐渐变得灼热起来，小红帽喂给他的巧克力薯片，竟然，竟然对兽类有兴奋作用！  
小红帽不知道为何，对他的身体如此了解，狼类普遍腺体分布的部位，被他用牙齿依次狠狠地咬了一遍，小狼呜呜嗯嗯地扭动着身体，咬着牙没有说出求饶的话来，他们狼族，虽然耳朵软，但是性子硬！  
然而下一秒，小狼就感到胸前酥酥麻麻地一阵电流通过，又疼又爽的感觉像雷电似的击溃了他的意志。他哭哑着嗓子：“你……你不要咬那里……啊啊……轻一点……呜呜呜……”  
双腿被人类的一条腿顶开，裤子早就被扒下来不知扔到了哪里，人类又烫又巨大的烙铁似的物件抵在小狼两腿之间，他骇得都说不出一句完整的话，只是无助地抓着被单哀哀地哭泣。  
李旻浩捧着他的尾巴深深地亲了亲：“乖，别怕，我吃狼肉是最讲究的，会温柔地进餐的哦。”  
说罢俯下身去含住了小狼半勃起的性器。  
湿润又火热的口腔简直是炼狱与天堂的结合，更别提那灵巧打转的唇舌，牙齿甚至细细地叼咬着小小狼的前段，小狼仰着头，紧闭着双目在晕眩中发抖，僵直的背部紧张的肌肉被李旻浩伸手温柔地抚摸而放松下来，爽感也一点一点和着羞耻感升到了小狼的脑中，他先是发出一声甜腻到自己都吓了一跳的呻吟，后知后觉地咬住自己的下唇，因为震惊而瞪得圆圆的小狼眼看得小红帽在心里直呼可爱。  
小狼的金发被汗水打湿成一绺一绺，汗津津地贴在脸侧，平时挺立的狼耳也因为生理反应而软软地耷拉下来。李旻浩给他口到快射精，伸手把马眼堵住了。  
“看你这副模样，像一只发情的小母狗。”李旻浩评价道。被比做低一级的亲戚让小狼赧得满面通红。但又下意识地哼哼着发嗲，想让李旻浩让自己射出来。  
然后小狼惊呼一声，被翻了个身，揽住腰一使劲，屁股便高高撅起，以一种传统的兽交姿态被李旻浩不怀好意地用视线上下奸淫。  
“是不是想被这样进入啊？小母狼～”  
被混淆性别让小狼有点生气，但被贯穿的难以秒述的感受让他已经没空去思考小红帽的下流说辞。他感到小红帽又粗又长的人类几把以一种物种不相容的强硬模式闯入了他的狼类身体，因此那粗长硬物直接顶在了某个微妙的地方。  
他半天发不出一点声音。只有把被单完全抓变形的战栗的手指能说明他此刻经历着的煎熬与折磨，还有极乐的快感。  
小狼的前列腺，正遭受着前方射精未遂后方肠部穿插刺激的双重折磨。  
李旻浩一动，小狼便忍不住红着眼睛哭出声来。  
李旻浩也不舒畅。他咬着牙拍拍小狼的屁股：  
“该死，别夾那么紧。”  
小狼还没说话，人类便掐着他的腰一下一下耸动起来，每一次都又准又狠地撞击着他的G点，小狼的灵魂和身体时而分离，时而交融，几把从身体抽出，便是无边的空虚，狠狠的撞入，又是过度的饱胀感，肚子好像要被那根形状诡谲的东西给撑破了，连小狼自己性器的前段都耐不住滴滴答答地在李旻浩指肚下渗出晶莹的带着麝香的液体来。  
李旻浩动作顿了顿。  
“小狼真不乖，怎么我还没让射就自己先射了呢？”小狼还在高潮的战栗中没有回过神，只觉得身体又被强行翻转过来，两条腿被大张着分到人类身体两侧，抱起来怼到墙上，几把高耸着再度送入小狼的后穴。  
这一次，人类毫不留情地在小狼身体里掠夺，抽插的速度好像不知疲倦的打桩机，小狼已然说不出话，只是随着撞击的频率发出甜腻而婉转带着哭腔的呻吟，这对人类来说，显然是类似春药一般存在的刺激，皮肉的拍打声带着令人脸红的水声，穴壁绞缠着粗壮的阴茎，小狼两条腿不自觉死死缠在李旻浩的腰上，被疯狂地肏干，胸前的两点被故意吸吮得咂咂作响，嫣红挺立，无比诱人。  
“呜……变，变态……”小狼抽抽噎噎：“轻一点……呼……哈……求你了……放过我吧……我不吃薯片了……呜呜呜……”  
小狼整个像从水里被捞出来一样，湿透了，也熟透了，脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛周围红彤彤，看得人好不怜爱。  
“那么，你以后还随便跟着别的人类回家么？”  
“啊……呜呜呜……不跟了……”  
“被我驯养了，就是我的狼了，懂了么？”  
“嗯……呼……啊……懂……懂了……”  
“那你现在要叫我什么？”  
“变……变……啊，主，主人……”  
“乖。”李旻浩把小狼抱在自己身上，最后猛力往上一顶，终于把精华交付在小狼的身体里。  
“要好好给我怀上狼崽啊。”  
李旻浩戏谑地摸着小狼的脸颊。轻轻地给粉嘟嘟的嘴唇印上一个吻。

“咚咚咚。”  
门突然被敲响了。


End file.
